Negi's Gifts
by Quietknight
Summary: Before Christmas break Negi gives his class gifts. What does he have for each of his students? My take on what Negi should give each of his students. All characters were created and are owned by Ken Akamatsu. ONE SHOT FIC.


The joyous time of year is upon us once again as Negi Springfield tries to pull his three big bags of gifts for his class that he promised he would give out on the last day of class before the holiday break.

"Did not know they were going to be this heavy," said Negi quietly.

"Well you could have asked me to help," said Asuna Kagurazaka.

Negi jumped in the air from getting scared from having Asuna sneak up behind him.

"Do not scare me like that, and I could not ask for your help since these are Christmas gifts for the class," said Asuna.

"Christmas gifts? But I thought we were going to exchange those in our dorm room," said Asuna.

"We are and between my magical partners and the White Wing get additional gifts," said Negi.

"I just got you the one," said Asuna mad now that he had bought her more then one.

"Do not worry Asuna-san, I will be happy with just the one," said Negi knowing Asuna is on a tight budget.

Negi managed to pile the bags near his desk making sure the bags are in order so he could find the gifts easily for each of his students.

"When did you have time to shop?" asked Asuna.

"Had plenty of time. Chamo helped and so did Chisame with on line shopping," laughed the young professor.

"Oh gifts joy and joy," said Fuka Narutaki who is one of the twins.

"Toys for us professor?" asked Fumika Narutaki who is the other twin.

"Will see!" winked Negi.

"So that is where you ran off to Asuna-san," giggled Konoka with Setsuna by her side.

"Had to see if the pipsqueak needed help," said Asuna.

"Pipsqueak? I am your teacher Asuna-san," said Negi hurtfully.

Asuna rolled her eyes.

The rest of the class meandered in eying the huge bags near their professor.

"Before we begin my exchange of gifts to you all, I would like to take some time to thank you all for helping me become a better teacher since I came here. So that being said, let us disperse the gifts," said Negi.

Eva looked up and eyed a bag where hers could be and asked, "Oh do I get one?"

"We are going to do this by the class list. So Eva-chan has to wait her turn," replied Negi.

"Hmmpf!" sounded Eva disappointed she has to wait.

"Impatient are we," said Asuna.

"Alright Sayo-san is first up," said Negi.

Sayo Aizaka, the class ghost, beamed as bright as any ghost could as she never expected to get a gift. She is a ghost after all. What practical item could you even get?

Negi dug inside one of the bags as he pulled out a life size doll. The doll had long blond hair, milky white skin, and almost looked like Sayo herself.

"This is not much, but with Eva-chan's help, this should be suited as a good gift for you," said Negi to the ghost.

Kazumi Asakura, the class reporter, quietly whispered into Negi's ear, "Is it like the smaller one?"

"Well it is not perfected yet so do not think it would be wise for Sayo to try it yet, but soon it might be," replied the teacher whispering back.

"Thank you very much. I hope it is sooner rather then later I get to use it," said Sayo now smiling big.

Negi turned and preceded to dig into a bag and he retrieved a frame photo of one of the best NBA players of all-time.

"Yuna-san? This is for you. I know you did great during the festival with the guns, but I figured this is better and less violent," said Negi laughing.

Yuna got up and walked toward Negi as he handed her the frame photo.

"Wow it is even signed by him," said Yuna smiling.

Negi got Kazumi's gift out next and handed it to her.

"Thank you professor, a nice classic camera that will come in handy," said Kazumi as she winked at him.

"Well I do collect antiques so I thought you might appreciate what photographers had to go through," said Negi.

"Valuable is it? Thank you even more," said Kazumi.

"You are welcome. Next up Yue-san," proclaimed Negi.

Yue blushed as Nodoka smiled at her.

"This was difficult to pick out what I thought you could want. So I talked it over with Nodoka-san once upon a time ago. So here it is," said Negi holding a three book volume of philosophies.

Yue was relieved it was not something embarrassing as she hurried up to the front of the class to get the three books.

"Thank you very much professor," said Yue as she was flipping through one of the books.

Nodoka smiled brightly at her and Haruna was disappointed it was not panties that Negi got her.

Negi delved deep in the first bag and came up with Ako's gift.

"I heard Nagi enjoyed your playing so he told me what to get you," said Negi holding a brand new bass guitar.

Ako nervously walked up to Negi as the whole class watched.

Ako bowed her head and took the guitar into her hand and carried it back to her seat not saying a word.

"So Nagi's idea," whispered Akira Okochi.

"I...guess," said Ako blushing.

Negi took out a certificate from the bag.

"To Akira and her dedication of her sport of choice. A two week training session in the United States from one of the best swimming coaches in the world," said Negi.

Akira, quiet as ever, went up to the professor and took the certificate with glee and went back to her seat.

"Two week vacation in the states. How lucky!" said Makie Sasaki.

"Doubt be a lot of time vacationing, but would like to see some of America," replied Akira.

Kakizaki Misa knew she was up next and began to fidget out of excitement.

Negi took out a mini Karaoke machine.

"Now you do not have to go out and spend money on singing in those places," said Negi.

Madoka Kugimiya loved that idea of not spending money when she is always with Misa-san and Shina-san.

"Thank you very much professor," said as Misa-san took the Karaoke machine.

"Just no singing now," smiled Negi.

Next was Asuna's class gift from Negi. He could not get her a very personal gift though because they are student and teacher while in the school.

"Asuna, this is for you," said Negi holding a silver necklace that had Welsh writing around some of it.

Asuna walked up and asked, "What is written on it?"

"_Ceraint dan 'r dafod chan amsera _roughly translates as friends until the end of time," responded Negi.

"Thank you Negi-kun," said Asuna walking back to her seat.

Konoka Konoe helped Asuna put the chain on around her neck. Negi gave Asuna a wink as she smiled back at him.

"Back to back jewelry here," snickered Negi as he was holding a silver chain that had a Celtic cross dangling from it.

Kasuga Misora knew the cross was meant for her so she approached the little professor with her hand out. Negi carefully placed the cross in Misora's hand. She went back to her desk and viewed the cross carefully.

Negi looked into the bag and then looked at Chachamaru.

"This is the last gift in the first bag. An ordinary gift for an extraordinary person," said Negi holding out another piece of jewelry. Another necklace, but this one was bigger then Asuna's in length. It even was included with a heart charm in it that opens up.

Chachamaru had that shock look at girl's get when they are proposed to. Eva tapped her on her head and motioned to go get the gift.

"Thank you," said a bowing Chachamaru.

"You are most welcome. Maybe you can put you and Eva within the heart," said Negi.

Chachamaru began to stutter her speech because she had an idea of who she wanted within the heart and it was not Eva, "I...well...alright."

Satomi Nakase winked at Chachamaru and said quietly, "We will do that during your routine maintenance check."

"Thank you," all Chachamaru could muster to say.

Asuna asked bluntly, "Professor I hope these gifts are not that expensive."

"Do not worry about the cost. Matter of fact I had a budget that came out less then what I thought I would spend," replied Negi grabbing the second bag.

"Alright if you say so," said Asuna looking at her chain.

"Madoka Kugimiya has one of the hardest thought out gifts. A silver cat charm bracelet," said Negi as he delivered it to Madoka as she stood up.

"Do not know what to say other then I am pleased and thanks," said Madoka as she was checking out the bracelet.

Negi took out a Welsh antique longbow.

"Fei Ku-san, I know you gave Chao-san your weapon that you received from your sensei. And, since I am your disciple and your professor, I figured I would give you what I received collecting antiques from Wales," said Negi.

Fei Ku was smiling big from getting a gift from Negi.

"Thank professor. Will cherish it," said Fei Ku.

"Arrows come with it," said Kaede Nagase.

"Unfortunately no," responded Negi.

"That all right. Have plenty arrows," said a winking Chinese martial artist.

Konoka knew she was up next and could not guess what Negi had for her as a gift.

"Well Konoka-san your grandfather and father advise me to choose wisely. Your grandfather wanted me to get you another Kimono for the omake session coming up. Your father just told me to use my heart like my dad. So I came up with a silver ring that had your birthstone in it with two white wings on each side of the birthstone. Asuna-san helped me get your size on your right hand index finger," said Negi.

"Sure it is not an engagement ring professor," chuckled Haruna.

"No it is certainly not," replied Negi blushing.

Konoka took the ring box that contained her ring and opened it.

"Oh it sparkles. Thank you Negi-kun," said Konoka almost teary eyed.

Konoka walked back to her seat and placed the ring on her finger that was fitted for it. Setsuna leaned toward Konoka to see the ring as Asuna smiled.

"So Haruna is up next professor?" asked Yue from the back of the room reading her new book Negi gave to her.

"Yes it is her turn," said Negi.

"Please embarrass her," said Yue.

Nodoka giggled.

Negi took out some manga books and manga art supplies.

"It is not creative Haruna-san, but you may need them," said Negi.

"It is alright. Better then getting panties," said Haruna looking back at Yue.

Setsuna was very calm not expecting to get a gift. She has not had one since Konoka and her were little kids when Konoka bought her one.

"Next up is Miss Sakurazaki," said Negi muffled by him being in the bag searching for the gift.

"Professor you should not have," retorted Setsuna.

Negi took out a small box from the bag and held it in his hand and said, "Please come and get your gift."

Setsuna looked back at Konoka and Asuna. They both nodded in approval to go get her gift.

Setsuna walked slowly up to her teacher and took the box and carefully opened it.

"Konoka-san advise me on this one," said Negi looking at Konoka.

Konoka smiled big.

"Silver earrings? With white wings dangling?" asked Setsuna.

"Yes you hardly dress up so I figure just maybe sometime you can in the near future wear them," said Negi.

"But, I simply do not have much spare time these days," responded Setsuna.

"Bet you look stunning in them," said Asuna.

"Guaranteed become instant beauty with those on," kidded Mana Tatsumiya.

"You would look cute," giggled Konoka.

Setsuna blushed as she took the earrings and her box back to her seat.

Makie Sasaki was becoming jealous with all the jewelry the other girls were getting. She hoped she was getting jewelry from her cute professor.

"From the one who saved me and honored me by cheering me on when I was trying to become Eva-chan's disciple, Miss Sasaki here is your gift," said Negi.

Makie got up and almost tripped over her two feet as Negi caught her in his arms.

"Wow what a gift. An embraced with the professor," laughed Yuna.

"Not exactly a graceful approach from our gymnastic performer," said Kazumi.

Makie was now flustered.

Negi handed Makie a small box. Makie opened the box and saw a pink ribbon pendent necklace.

Makie smiled big that she had jewelry from her professor and said, "Thank you very much."

She went back to her seat.

"Since Miss Shina-san loves to shop it is only logical she gets a gift certificate to any local shop located near the academy," said Negi as he delivered it to Sakurako in her seat.

"Thanks," said Shina-san.

"Since we know Mana loves her guns, I decided to give her an antique Springfield Rifle from the United States," said Negi as he took it out of the bag.

'Thank you professor. Will cherish it," said Mana with a wink of gratitude.

"Oh great another gun," mumbled Setsuna.

"Since Chao-san is not going to be around anymore her gift will be delivered in the future so to speak," said Negi,

"What did you get her professor?" asked Ayaka Yukihiro.

"Well I got her two things that will bring a smile to her face," said Negi.

Fei Ku smiled big knowing what at least one of the two gifts were since she had a hand in it.

Hundred years from now the doorbell chimed in at Chao's house in the future. A space delivery person gave Chao two packages. She was never getting anything so she could never fathom what they were. She looked at the old labels and it read:

_To Chao_

_From Negi and Class 3 A_

Chao open the bigger of the two packages and looked inside. There all in once piece was an antique bun maker that had Fei Ku's, Satsuki Yotsuba's, Satomi Nakase's, and Chachamaru's engraved signatures on it. Chao took it out and laughed.

"They never forgot me did they," said Chao out loud.

Chao carefully opened the second smaller package and took out a photo of Class 3A and it had a note on the back with Negi writing that they missed her.

Chao now had tears unexpectedly flowing down her cheeks. So much for the tough martian who said she would never cry.

"Think Chao will like those gifts professor?" asked Chachamaru.

"Yes I hope so," replied Negi.

"What do you get one of the strongest and bravest female fighters who is tall?" asked Negi as he was into the bag searching.

Most of the girls looked directly at Kaede Nagase.

A bright and big smile was upon her face waiting in anticipation.

"A simple white dress that should fit you Kaede-san," said Negi pulling it out of the bag.

A shock look from all the class as Kaede laughed.

"Suppose that means you do not think I am feminine enough professor?" questioned Kaede.

"Oh no it is not that, but you at that age that certain boys may take a liking to you. If you decide to date them you will need to dress up," said Negi.

"Does that mean you might someday," teased Kaede.

"What? Me no...gosh...um...," said a flustered ten year old professor.

"Try the dress on," said Fuka.

Kaede got the dress and put it up in front of her. Looked like it would fit perfectly.

"Chizuru Naba-san loves little kids and is so motherly to them that takes patience. She also loves astronomy so I decided on a powerful telescope so she can view many distant stars and planets," said Negi tugging at the second bag that contain the last gift.

"Oh my thank you," said Naba-san.

Chizuru hugged the little professor as Negi was smothered in her big bosom trying to breathe.

"Sorry professor," giggled Chizuru.

"To the twins who always playing pranks on me you get coal," said Negi kiddingly.

"Aw that is not fair," said Fumika.

"You are too cute to be mad at us professor," said Fuka.

"Alright then," said Negi as he dug into the last bag full of gifts.

Out of nowhere appeared two sets of kunai knives.

"Kaede-san asked me nicely to give these to you for your training with her," said Negi.

The twins approached Negi and took their knife set and opened the box. Fuka had red handle grip with black knife blades with two holsters for each of the knives. Fumika had yellow handle grips with silver knife blades with two holsters for each of the knives.

"Give them to Kaede-san so you do not hurt yourselves or anyone else," said Negi sternly.

Kaede got up and took the knives from each of the twins.

"Satomi-san, who we still have to have that talk about your involvement with the festival, gets something that is unique and not scientific. Knowing her she might make it into something like it though," said Negi.

Satomi Nakase took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Negi took out a small broach that look like a white wing. Almost the same designed that Eva had made for Negi and his group.

"Is it the same," asked Eva.

"No!" replied Negi.

"Definitely could modify it," giggled the mad scientist after getting her broach.

"Freaking great I am next. Watch him embarrass me in front of these weirdos," said Chisame to herself.

"Cos-play panties?" asked Haruna giggling since she knew it was Chisame's turn.

"Nah nothing that bad. It is something that I had help on," replied Negi.

Negi took out a nice compactable computer notebook with all the high tech upgrades included.

Chisame looked amazed at her gift. It was not jewelry even though she really did not want that kind of gift from him. Well maybe a little bit in her deepest part of her soul she wished.

Chisame quickly walked up to the professor and snatched the computer from his grasp and mumbled, "Thanks."

Chachamaru turned to face her master. Eva turned her gaze away and stared at the wall.

"Next up Eva-chan. What can you get a girl that seems selfish, stubborn, overbearing, and mean,' said Negi.

Eva turned her gaze of hatred at the ten year old professor.

"But Eva-chan does have a soft side. She does care about some people. In her own way she likes to be around everyone," said Negi.

"Hmmpf!" said Eva.

"I was going to get her a cross but thought better of it. Then I remember my father gave her garlic and leeks once on a beach," chuckled Negi.

"You better not have you brat," spouted Eva.

The whole class laughed as Eva blushed.

"Master calm down. If he is truly your pupil he got you something good," said Chachamaru.

"Fine!" said Eva.

Negi took out a small doll that had a bigger heart pendent then Chachamaru's.

"You can put in anyone you like," whispered Negi.

Chachamaru got up and took the doll to her master and laid it on Eva's desk.

Eva began to look over her doll and the heart charm.

"Thank you," said Eva coldly.

Everybody was ready to see what Negi had for the bookworm who everybody knew confessed her feelings for the professor.

Ayaka was thinking it was a romantic trip between Negi and Nodoka. "That better not be anything like that," said Ayaka.

"Like what?" asked Negi.

"Nothing," blushed Ayaka.

"Maybe some sexy clothes," said Haruna.

"Will you stop being a pervert Paru," said Yue.

Nodoka blushed beet red at the thought of her in a sexy outfit in front of her professor.

"Asuna-san and Konoka-san told me that I should get you something from my heart. So I got you a red rose pendent and chain with some ruby studded earrings that match," said Negi.

Nodoka got very nervous because it was a romantic gift after all.

"Alright Nodoka-san you got the best gift so far," said Haruna.

Nodoka looked at Yue knowing Yue might be hurt.

"Go get your gift dummy," said Yue smiling even thought it hurt a little.

Nodoka got up and tripped on top of the professor under the mistletoe that was hung as a decoration.

"You have to kiss her professor now," said Haruna.

Negi and Nodoka blushed.

"Will you just kiss her. It is not like you two going to make out," said Asuna.

"You two better not," said Ayaka.

"Cram it Blondie. They can do whatever they want," said Asuna.

Ayaka turned to face Asuna. Nodoka leaned down to kiss the professor quickly. Their lips touched briefly as she got off of him before Ayaka could turn back toward them.

"Aw how cute," was what the class said.

Nodoka took her gift back to her seat and looked at them.

Negi took out a certificate.

"For Miss Murakami-san, a two week study in Hollywood, California for acting," said Negi.

"You mean I get to go there," said Natsumi.

"Only if your parents agree and you bring one person along," said Negi.

Natsumi had an idea of who and it was a dog demon. Natsumi took her certificate from Negi and sat back down in her seat.

"What can you get for a rich girl?" asked Negi sarcastically.

"Nothing," replied Asuna smiling.

"Do not be cruel," said Konoka.

"She has a lot of jewelry but I found an old Welsh store once that had an antique glass horse figurine," said Negi.

Negi gave the box that had the figurine in it to Ayaka.

Ayaka gingerly opened the box and began to tear up.

"I love it professor thank you very much," said Ayaka.

Satsuki Yotsuba began to get her boxes of food ready for after the gift giving.

"Miss Yotsuba-san here is your gift," said Negi.

Satsuki looked at the professor with glee as she saw a new set of stainless steel pots and pans.

"Thank you," said Satsuki.

"The last gift is for Zazie-chan. Did not know quite what to get you since you are quiet and tend to be by yourself. But, I found a certificate for Barnum & Baily's Circus School," said Negi.

Zazie smiled as she made the gift certificate disappear and reappear in her hands without getting up.

"Now that the gifts been handed out, let us party," said Asuna.

"Right let us party," said Negi.


End file.
